Mocking Bird
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Set after G. I. Joe: Retaliation! Storm Shadow sometimes forgets when he should close his mouth and this time he manages to push Snake Eyes just far enough to snap. (in the best way possible...XD) Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Violence, Slight Bad Language. I hope you like it and if u can, please leave a review. X3 ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Slight Bad Language, Violence **

**I will admit, I had a lot of fun writing this one! XD It takes place after G.I. Joe: Retaliation and, since the Hard Master's death was avenged by Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes can speak. Also, this idea was TicklesneezerMMPR's so it's only fair she gets the credit for it. X3 **

**I hope you all like it and if u can, please do leave a review. And if u have constructive criticism to add, it's always welcomed. (CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!) Thank You in advance! ENJOY! XD**

**Also, I do NOT own G.I Joe or any of the characters! **

_**Mockingbird **_

Was Storm Shadow a jealous type? Yeah...It wasn't a crime! Ever since he was young, his uncle had always told him how he was letting his emotions cloud his judgement. His quick temper spoke for itself every time he crossed paths with his sword brother across the years. He was looking at Snake Eyes that very moment, using the subterfuge of shadows to make his surveillance inconspicuous.

Ever since he confronted Zartan and killed him, he'd been an honorary Joe. He was working with them to bring Cobra Commander down, at least for the time being...Who's to say he would still be there in a week's time? He was a constant flight risk and the higher ups knew it so they made sure he didn't have access to the highly classified stuff, but he wasn't a typical guy. If he wanted to infiltrate a section of their base there wouldn't be man, beast or machine which could keep him from achieving his aim.

Fortunately, for the Joes, he wasn't interested in back stabbing them yet. It would be suicide to have both the Cobras and the Joes on his tail. Oh no, Storm was a smart man and the one thing which he succeeded at was survival. He understood the importance of making allies and siding with the winning team from a very young age.

A rough laugh brought his attention to Snake Eyes and immediately his eyes narrowed to slits. He could feel the red hot anger inside him turning to blinding white. It took all his self-restraint to keep his position and not sink one of his many hidden knives in the other ninja's throat. But then what? How could he justify his actions?

He couldn't very well say he hated seeing Snake happy, especially when he was with Lady Jaye or Jinx...He couldn't very well say ever since Snake Eyes renounced his vow of silence and removed his mask, after the Hard Master was avenged, he'd been having more and more dreams with the two of them sharing one bed...He couldn't very well say he'd had a craving for the black ninja ever since he hit puberty and he understood what those feelings actually meant...But what he could say was far more interesting... Storm's lips curved upwards into a wicked grin, his mind already formulating a way to get back at Snake Eyes for his unconscious betrayal.

* * *

Snake Eyes spotted Storm Shadow the moment he entered the room though he pretended to be oblivious to his sword brother's presence. He kept his eyes away from the shadowy corner where the other ninja was and devoted his full attention to the two female Joes currently talking to him. Ever since he removed his mask and began speaking again, he couldn't seem to get away from them. Or the majority of women who crossed his path...He never knew he was such a success with the ladies...If he had he'd probably done something about his vow a long, long time ago.

Jaye asked him something and he nodded without actually realizing what he was saying yes to but she smiled so he assumed it wasn't anything too incriminating. Jinx chirped in with a comment of her own and the two resumed their chatter while Snake's concentration drifted away. It drifter towards the man whose eyes he could feel on his back. It was funny that Storm still though Snake wasn't capable of feeling his presence, even from a mile away, after their history together.

He smirked to himself and was certain the stare on his back burn just a little bit brighter. If he didn't know any better he would have assumed Storm was jealous but that was ridiculous. Ever since he joined the Joes the guy practically ignored him no matter how many times Snake tried to get closer to him. Maybe he wasn't as eager to let go of the animosity which was the sole focus of their relationship for so many years... Snake felt his insides clench at the thought.

He wanted his childhood friend back, he wanted his brother back. He wanted to mend the broken bond between them which he'd single-handedly severed in his ignorance. He'd been so quick to believe Storm Shadow was guilty of a crime he never committed...Guild gnawed at him like a parasite. How could he call himself Storm's sword brother when he accepted the words of strangers over his, when he hadn't even asked for Storm's side of the story. Clearly the other man wasn't as happy to let bygones be bygones and Snake couldn't do anything about that. He could only be patient and hope that maybe one day...

'Oh look. It's Storm Shadow.' The mention of the very man occupying every crevice of his mind uttered from Jinx's mouth was an effective wake-up call for Snake. He looked in the direction his protégée was gesturing towards and watched the other ninja approach them with leisurely steps, as if he'd only just stepped into the room.

'Wonder what he wants...' Jaye sounded a little on edge but Snake knew she actually liked Storm's company. It was expected for the Joes to be tense around the ex-Cobra, especially at the start, but Storm warmed up to them in record time. He could be charming when he wanted to be, unlike Snake who spoke only when he had no other choice and preferred solitude above all else.

'Maybe he just wants to say hi.' Both women scoffed at Jinx's comment. Maybe they didn't know the man as well as Snake but they knew he wasn't the sort to drop by only to say hi. Snake kept his lips pressed firmly together. He watched Storm wearily. He hadn't spoken to the white ninja since they were children and all of a sudden he felt his throat constrict and his tongue turn to iron. It was in times like those that he missed having the excuse of his vow and the camouflage of his mask...It was so much easier to back away from an awkward situation...

'Ladies.' Storm grinned charmingly at the two women and they couldn't help returning the gesture. Yep, the guy could charm the pants off of anyone with those damn lips of his. Storm's eyes briefly met Snake's but they didn't linger and the senior Joe didn't mollify his frown. Another downside of losing his mask was having to control his facial expressions... Having to smile when what he really wanted to do was turn a table upside down. It was a really pain in the ass.

'What brings you here Storm?' Jaye looked genuinely interested. They all were. Storm had been social when the Joes sought his company but he hadn't gone out of his way to make small talk before...with any of them. It was a startling development.

'Nothing in particular. Am I intruding on something private?' Storm grinned and Snake clenched his teeth harder. He didn't know why the idea of something "private" happening between himself and the two women was making him so angry but it was. Still, the idea of something "private" happening between Storm and anyone else made him ten times as angry...

'Pfft! With captain McTalk here? Are you kidding?' Snake threw Jaye a wide eyed look but she smiled at him and he realized it was a joke. Not altogether a lie though... Even with the use of speech he still exercised it very rarely having gotten so used to gesturing most of his words. It was a hard habit to break.

'Well I suppose some things never change then.' Snake and Storm's eyes met and when the black ninja saw the glint in the other onyx orbs one word flashed across his mind. Trouble. The worst kind of trouble.

'What do you mean?' Storm successfully captured the curiosity of the two women and, judging by the frugal smirking glance he threw Snake, the blank ninja's dread turned to alarm.

'He didn't talk much when he was young either. Especially when I beat him at something. He was such a sore loser, always sulking in a corner until I'd manage to draw him out of his shell.' Snake's nostrils flared like a bull's seeing red, something which didn't go unnoticed by Storm.

'Really?!' Jinx and Jayne threw wide eyed glances from one ninja to the other.

'Oh yeah. He had no friends since he never went through the effort of getting to know anyone. The Hard Master kept telling me to include little Snake Eyes so he'd open up but that never happened. He always needed me to babysit his ass.'

'That's not true.' Storm and Snake locked eyes, neither was smiling and the other two Joes were forgotten.

'Yeah, it is. But then I wouldn't expect much out of a thief. Did he even tell you how he joined the Arashikage Clan?' Snake took a threatening step towards Storm but the other held his ground, his black eyes burning with open fury.

'I'm warning you...'

'What? You're not going to talk to me? Oh no...Anything but that.' Storm saw the muscles along Snake's jaw tighten. 'Besides, how can they trust you if you're hiding things from them? Or is it shame at having been caught red-handed by me? You do remember the first time we met and your first defeat at my hands, don't you?'

'Big words for someone who got dragged to the Arashikage Clan in a body bag by me not so long ago.' Jaye and Jinx took a step back, afraid the fire burning between the two men would physically incinerate them as well. They'd never seen Snake so worked up before...

'Is that how you remember it? Because I seem to recall winning before a little girl had to step in and save your pathetic self.' Jinx opened her mouth to protest but Jaye's hand silenced her. Maybe it was better to let the two work out their issues by themselves...It didn't take a psychiatrist to see there was something more at work here than macho bravado.

'You want to say that again?'

'Why? Do your ears work as poorly as your tongue?' They were itching to jump at each other's throats and tear each other to pieces. Why was it that Storm always managed to rile Snake so damn easily?! He should be able to ignore such silly taunts, especially with the self-control he proved to have by upholding his vow of silence for years, but he couldn't shake the anger loose.

'Let's settle this once and for all. One match. Just you and me. No weapons. Or are you all bark and no bite?' It was Snake's turn to taunt through he knew Storm was more than capable of biting. He remembered one time when they fought and he'd done that quite literally, leaving deep teeth marks into Snake's hand and making him lose his grip.

'Bring it on.'

* * *

The only sounds bouncing off the walls of the training room were the ragged breaths of the two warriors. They were the only people there and the doors were locked. They didn't want any intrusions, interruptions or distractions. Storm flicked his tongue out and tasted the blood coating his bottom lip, curtsy of Snake Eyes fist. He was also sure to have a black eye and a pretty nasty bruise across his left cheek though they were too fresh to be visible yet. And those were just on the face... Storm felt the majority of his body creak in protest every time he tried to move, having sustained a considerable amount of punches and kicks, especially across his left ribs and thoracic region. He could tell from the way Snake ground his teeth that he wasn't much better off himself and he smirked, content to be the cause of the other man's suffering.

They'd been going at it for over two hours, throwing fists the moment Snake twisted the key in the lock. They threw all their training out the window and chose passion over technique. Snake was better at this sort of stuff than Storm, having spent far more time in the company of uncaught soldiers. Which was not to say Storm was helpless! Oh no, he'd given back as much as he'd received, with interest on the side.

Snake wiped the back of his hand over his forehead, spearing some blood across his skin from a cut across his left temple. Some of his dark blonde strands reddened and hung over his eyes. He'd been postponing getting a haircut and his strands were almost as long as Storm's bangs.

'You tired yet because you can always admit the obvious.'

'Oh yeah, and what's that exactly?' Storm straightened, as much as he could without inevitably groaning in pain, while Snake did the same, his moves also a little slow and unenergetic.

'That I'm better than you.'

'Ha! Maybe I hit you too many times in the face because you clearly lost your reason.' And...they were at it again. Storm threw the first punch but he miscalculated and Snake took advantage of his mistake to shove him against the nearest hard surface. Storm felt the back of his head connect with the wall, realizing too late he'd accidentally been backing himself into a corner for a while now, and his vision swam. He felt himself slide down, his legs crumbling under his weight like pillars of salt under the onslaught of furious waves, but he never reached the ground. Two vice like hands gripped his shoulders and pressed him against the vertical surface, shaking him back into awareness. He was staring directly into the stormy blue eyes of his opponent. He'd forgotten how deep the oceanic orbs could be and Storm felt himself get lost for a moment, drowning in the dark blue.

'Who's the better one now, huh? Admit defeat.' Storm mentally shook himself and glared at the other man. He didn't struggle because he knew there was no getting away from Snake's grip. Both his arms were firmly pressed beside his body and one of Snake's legs pushed between his, to prevent him from kicking. The bloody blonde was boxing Storm in, using his entire body to prevent any means of escape.

'This proves nothing.'

'I though you said I was the sore loser.' Storm could feel Snake's breath dancing across his injured lips and he pressed them firmly together, focusing on the sting rather than...other emotions. 'Say it Tommy.' Storm lost his resolve for a second, confused by his own name spoken from Snake Eyes' lips. He hadn't been called that since, well since he'd been forced to run away by the people he'd considered family. He smiled sweetly, feeling Snake's grip lessen slightly, already proclaiming himself victorious, before he head-butted the other man with all his might. Snake was taken aback but not enough for Storm to break free and he felt the black ninja's forearm press against his throat.

'Don't ever call me that again.' Snake was forced to press harder against Storm, bringing their bodies even closer. The brunette could feel Snake's thigh press against his crotch, the leg still wedged between his own. 'Tommy died that night with the Hard Master.'

'It doesn't have to be this way...We don't have to fight each other anymore. Why can't you see that?' Snake's eyes knitted in a pained furrow and Storm knew he meant what he said. He knew the other man genuinely wanted to mend their bonds and he wanted to say that he wanted the same but his stubborn nature prevented him from accepting any form of defeat. Even something so trivial as a sparring match. But he could get his message across in other ways...

'We don't have to but we both want to. It's who we are Snake, no matter what side we're fighting for.' He could see the dejection in the blue eyes and his lips curved in a lop sided grin. 'But there are many different kinds of battles you know?'

'What are you talking about?' Snake felt that alarm bell ringing inside his skull again. That warning instinct which went off whenever Storm had that shine in his eyes. Those stars in the nightly canvas of his depths...

'Do you even realize the position we're in?' Snake arched an eyebrow, missing Storm's point entirely. He was even more confused when Storm began chuckling, finding it difficult to laugh with Snake's arm pressing against his air-way. 'Well at least that answers a question.'

'What the hell are you babbling on about?' Snake hated it when Storm acted so damn patronizing. It was a trait he'd had ever since they were young and Storm would lord a victory over his head for weeks on end.

'Oh nothing...I just realized you must have never slept with anyone before. Did you even kiss a woman before?' Alright, that was not even in the vicinity of what Snake expected for the other to say. He was so dumb-struck he nearly backed away from Storm but his feet were firmly rooted to the ground.

'Wh-What?'

'You're denying it so I'm going to take it as a yes. Wow... And here I had one tiny shard of respect for you. How is it even possible for someone to spend so much time around soldiers and still be a virgin? You're a walking, talking contradiction. Probably rarer than a unicorn.'

'What does this have to do with anything?! And I did sleep with...others before!' Only then did Snake become aware of what Storm was talking about. He became painfully aware of Storm's body heat, mixing so freely with his own. They were practically nose to nose...How had he missed that?!

'That certainly convinced me.' Storm chuckled again and Snake's fleeting embarrassment was replaced by irritation.

'If I were you I'd be careful who I mock, considering your position.' Snake's tone was lower than before and his eyes were even darker. He was still under the rule of his passion but passion can have many faces...

'Or what? You're going to punish me?' Storm noticed the change in Snake and his heart skipped a beat, or two. It had been ridiculously easy to manipulate Snake into giving him what he wanted, but then again, he was really good at using his tongue...And that didn't apply only to talking.

'Watch it or I'll have to prove how apt I am in that department. Wouldn't want to lose face in front of you, now would I?' Snake's lips nearly brushed over Storm's but he stopped just before their skins touched. He knew he had Storm hooked the moment his eyes darted down and his mouth slightly parted in anticipation.

'What's there to lose? ' Storm had been warned and he chose to ignore it, so Snake took it as an invitation. He deliberately moved his leg, causing friction between his thigh and Storm's clothed member and the white ninja's mouth unhinged, ready to gasp sharply only to have his tongue attacked by Snake's. They could taste metallic blood from Storm's lips and it incited them to become wilder. Snake moved his arm from across Storm's neck in favour of pressing against the back of his head, meshing their lips even harder together.

Storm's arms weren't idle. They broke free and racked across Snake's chest, around his shoulders and down his back. They were off duty today so they were dressed casually, in tight black or white clothes, and thanks to Snake's rule, they had no belts or straps for caring weaponry wrapped around them either. It was almost like this was pre-destined but neither was complaining.

Snake moved his free hand to Storm's stomach and ventured under the man's white tank-top, pushing it around his chest. He swallowed the moan which so readily rolled off Storm's tongue when he not-so-accidentally pressed his thumb over a dusky nipple. He pinched the sensitive flesh before rubbing soothing circles against it and Storm practically turned to pudding under his touch. He was embarrassingly responsive but he'd lost count of the amount of wet fantasies he'd had invaded by his sword brother. To have them come to reality was...quite literally, a dream come true.

Snake moved his lips along Storm's jaw, tasting more of his blood and softly kissing the darkening bruises. His hands couldn't stop moving over the toned plains of muscles before them, determined to commit every detail to memory permanently. Storm tugged impatiently at the material over his back and Snake got the hint. Storm was just as eager to let his fingers do the walking and he wanted to feel skin, not clothing.

He pulled away and yanked the long-sleeved shirt over his head, all but growling when he saw the desire in Storm's inky eyes, especially when they wandered across his freshly exposed skin. It was Storm who rushed to re-join their lips again, crossing his arms around Snake's neck and willingly parting his legs, allowing the other man to move in between them. Hungry fingers traced old scars and recent bruises, applying pressure unconditionally and bringing a pleasant pain to the cocktail of feelings.

Storm brought his right knee up and Snake grabbed his thigh, doing the same with the other leg, forcing the other man to hug his long limbs around his waist. Once that was done, Snake began moving away from the wall, refusing to release Storm from the breath-taking kiss but opening his eyes to prevent an accident. He spotted his destination almost immediately and hastily made his way towards the table pressed against a separate wall. Frankly Snake had no idea why a table was even there, considering this was a training room, but he was far too preoccupied to give a shit.

Storm felt the sharp edge press into his hips and a moment later he was pushed onto the table, his legs still joined around Snake's frame. Snake was free to let his hands survey once more, the fingers quickly inching downwards and lingering around the stomach. Storm dug his nails against Snake's neck and shoulder blades, making it clear he wasn't in the mood for teasing nor was he going to be patient. And who was Snake Eyes to refuse the wish of his sword brother?...

With fervent hands, he unbuckled Storm's belt and pulled the trousers down, removing all article of clothing with one smooth yank. As soon as he was done, Storm re-joined his legs around his waist, pulling him in as much as he could. Snake wished he'd prepared better for this, since the last thing he wanted was to hurt Storm, conveniently ignoring the most recent fight, but he knew no matter how painful neither could stop now. And they had certainly felt worse during their perilous adventures... Surely it couldn't be as bad as being stabbed or shot. Right?...

Storm sensed Snake's discomfort and he intertwined their fingers together, bringing them to his mouth and accepting two of Snake's digits between his lips. He made sure to put on a good show, albeit a hurried one, and snaked his tongue around the fingers seductively, keeping eye contact with the other all the way. Snake couldn't help but wonder what that sinfully seductive mouth would feel like if another appendix of his took the place of his digits. It was certainly something to keep in mind for next time...

When Storm was done, giving the digits one last swipe just for good measure, Snake put them to their intended purpose. He would have loved to take a moment and tease Storm, slowly making him beg for it, but his cool was on the brink of snapping. He felt like the string of a bow pulled back to the point where it was sure to break, and Storm was the one calling the shots with his wanton expressions and noises drenched in debauchery. He pushed one finger inside the eager warmth, burring it in all the way to the knuckle and Storm hissed out but didn't voice any further protest. Snake pushed the wall of muscle apart, thrusting two digits as far as they'd go, managing to hit the sensitive nerve endings on his third try. He smirked triumphantly when Storm threw his head back and a slutty moan tore from his larynx, his nails sinking hard enough into his skin to break it and draw blood.

Snake pushed against Storm's chest and the other leaned against the back wall, bringing his knees up, balancing the soles of his feet against the edge of the table. Storm took the opportunity to get rid of his own confining pants, though he just managed to free his member before he lost patience and leaned over Storm, pressing his palms flat against the table on either side of the other's waist and locking their lips together in a speedy kiss. When they broke apart it was because Storm couldn't resist the urge to make more noise, feeling Snake push inside him inch by filling inch.

Once all the way in, Snake paused just long enough to feel Storm begin relaxing around his length before he hooked his arms around the other ninja's knees and position him in such a ways to make the pounding soon to be received as fluent as possible. He remembered Storm taunting him and referring to punishment so he did exactly that. He drilled inside the other man at a fast pace from the very beginning, watching as Storm unravelled in record time and resorted to open pleading. Reducing such a stubborn and proud creature like Storm to the boneless mess he was...it was the most empowering and exiting thing Snake had ever done.

The table rattled and banged against the wall with the momentum of their movements and Snake was almost certain someone must have heard them but nobody tried to open the locked door so he didn't care. Frankly even if the Cobra Commander himself waltzed into the room he wouldn't have stopped pounding Storm Shadow's tight ass...

At the rate they were going, it wasn't a surprise when Storm bridged his spine and fell over the proverbial edge, moaning Snake's name during his fall. Snake bit his lip and fucked Storm through his orgasm, feeling the muscles tighten around him even further and adding the missing ingredient to his own downfall. The sensation was powerful enough to knock Snake's breath right out of his lungs and he crashed over Storm, panting to catch his breath. He was vaguely aware of the other ninja's arms move across his quickly cooling back, the thin rivers of fresh perspiration chilling in the room's temperature.

'So...do I pass your test now?' Snake locked his lips against the skin of Storm's collarbone and sucked until he left a mark behind. Another mark...

'Yeah...but just barely. I'd give you a C-.' Storm glanced at Storm but relented when he saw the taunting smirk.

'Guess I'll just have to spend the whole night bringing that grade up to an A+.'

* * *

**A little spoiler for u, Snake manages to make Storm admit defeat and give him an A+ eventually...X3 **

**I hope you all liked it and please do leave a review if u can. I'll love you A LOT for it. XD**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
